Zero Gravity Online:
by Fenty -vickity
Summary: Un nuevo mundo que les espera aventuras y algo muy especial para Kirito y Asuna...


**Esta historia no surgio en la inspiracion, solo recorde una pintura sobre una ciudad y una playa por la tarde y salio esto!, enrealidad no pensaba usar este anime para adaptarlo a mis pensamientos sobre esta historia pero al final me gustaria ver a estos personajes en un lugar asi, la historia va por partes asi que voy a explicar muchas cosas adelante, espero que les guste, gracias por los comentarios y criticas que puedan dejarme porfavor, sin mas que decir, aqui esta...**

**_Advertencias:_ T pero podria pasar a M, lo cambiare si la historia avanza como lo espero xD, tambien salen muchos couples de TODO, si, principalmente es kiritoxasuna pero tambien hay que darle oportunidad a las otras chicas, no? (tampoco sera un harem)**

* * *

Todo estaba tranquilo, nada parecia fuera de orden, nada nuevo. Caminaba por las desiertas calles de la ciudad. Los edificios manchados con aerosol, muchos jovenes drogandose en las esquinas de bares, las viejas oficinas abandonadas, algunas ventanas quebradas, pareciese que jamas hubieron adultos que vivieran en aquel lugar, estaba habitado por chicos.

Tenia aspecto de que hace muchos años paso un huracan destrozandolo todo a su paso y el resultado de esa catastrofe era donde ahora habitaban ellos.

No sabia nisiquiera el porque, porque estaba en aquel lugar pero hace mucho tiempo que era su hogar ahora, el chico de cabello negro se dirigio hacia uno de los edificios donde en la acera, sentada, se encontraba silica.

Cuando el se acercaba, ella sonrio y grito su nombre.

Se paro a unos pasos de el lugar donde ella estaba sentada, llevaba una sudadera gris y un short negro con una tabla de aire, estaba en el suelo, con el cabello en dos colas y se estiro despues dijo unas palabras dirigidas al chico de pie frente a ella

-Kirito-kun, has venido tarde, donde esta Liz?-

El tomo asiento a su lado mientras colocaba en sus manos unos guantes negros y sobre sus ojos gogles, despues volteo la mirada a la chica de cabellera castaña.

-No, no se, pero no voy a esperar tanto- Dijo simplemente mientras sacaba un pequeño llavero.

Este llavero tenia un boton incorpurado lo que le hacia aumentar su tamaño considerablemente, despues se volvia una tabla del tipo que el jugador lo deseaba, aire, agua o tierra. Selecciono aire y cayo unos centimetros arriba del suelo.

Cuando el chico de cabellera negra subia una voz femenina les llamo la atencion y ambos voltearon.

-Estoy aqui, esperen!- Dijo una chica de cabello rosa, corriendo hacia ellos.

Kirito volteo y la vio con una sonrisa mientras esclamaba su nombre suavemente pero Liz leyo sus labios a la distancia.

Al llegar puso sus manos en las rodillas y su respiracion se volvio a la normalidad, mis miro a los dos, despues se disculpo por la tardanza y saco su llavero. Silica subio a su tabla y se coloco unos guantes amarillos

-A donde vamos?- Pregunto al chico que dirigia la expedicion

-Al centro- Respondio, luego, saco un mapa virtual y señalo el punto mas desierto de la ciudad -Hay un item que todos buscan, saben, nos mostrara cuando aparesca un boss para estar preparados- Esto despejo sus dudas.

Los Boss de este juego no son como los comunes, estos aparecen de repente para destrozar la ciudad y acabar la vida de los jugadores aunque era facil huir de estos, evadir no era la solucion, solo tenian claro algo, debian buscar ese item aunque aun no tenian mucha informacion de esto.

Partieron al uno de los puntos mas peligrosos de la cuidad y uno de los muchos inexplorados, nadie sabia si podia aparecer un moustro, nadie sabria que hacer si aparecian, solo podian luchar con los pocos items que el juego les proporcionaba segun su nivel. Habian muchos lugares que aun no se atrevian a investigar a fondo por temor.

Kirito, en cambio, queria investigar mas sobre aquel lugar, la zona de las catacumbas de cristal, era el lugar mas peligroso hasta ahora conocido por la poblacion que vivia en el lugar, era un lugar bajo la ciudad, con alta temperatura y estrecho; muchos sabian que si te encontrabas ahi con un boss tu fin estaba escrito, es una zona muy estrecha, todos los tuneles fueron ingeniosamente echos para que se encontraran en un punto clave bajo la cuidada, sobre un castillo sin puertas, el unico modo de entrar era cruzando la catacumba de los cristales para entrar al codiciado lugar, pero en la superficie nada parecia importar, los jovenes vivian como en casa, habian echo tiendas y cosas similares a las del mundo real, como bebidas alcoholicas, equipos para cualquier clase de expedicion, aparatos para comunicacion y demas cosas que el juego no proporcionaba.

Tambien habia una playa cerca de la ciudad, en donde la primera vez, en la primera batalla, murieron muchas personas victimas de un boss de agua que se encontraba en el oceano, nadie sabe que hay dentro y nadie se atreve a acercarse.

Aunque las tardes son muy reales siempre con tonos entre naranja y amarillo, no deja de ser un juego de supervivencia, ya habia sido aceptado por todos ellos

Los tres llegaron al lugar, despues de minutos de viaje, el escenario eran edifios cubiertos de arena y un desierto que se veia venir del otro lado, un monton de estatuas sumergidas en el mar de arena y algunas ruinas que se caian a pedazos.

-Donde empezamos a buscar, Kirito-kun?- Pregunto liz bajando de su tabla

El tomo se sento en su tabla a obserbar el lugar, sintiendo que sus zapatos se unian en la casi solida y espesa arena.

-Kirito-kun- Le llamo la chica de pelo castaño arrodillandose detras de el, en su tabla y puso las manos delante de la cara de Kirito -Mira, no es este el item?- Pregunto con una sonrisa.

Despues de unos minutos de dudar se sorprendio y asintio con la cabeza tomandolo mientras cayeron de las manos de Silica, se dio la vuelta y la miro a los ojos -Donde lo has encontrado?- Interrogo inmediatamente.

Ella señalo a unas viejas ruinas detras de ellos -Ahi-

Kirito ensendio nuevamente su tabla dirigiendose al lugar y silica cayo sentada por la velocidad del objeto -A-a donde vamos, Kirito-kun?- pregunto asombrada

-Tengo que ver ese lugar- Respondio sin dejar de ver al frente.

Al llegar se dio cuenta de que era una torre llena de arena y de unos 20 metros de alto, con ventanas sin nada, pero miro aun poco mas...

En uno de los pilares, se veia un largo cabello color naranja, Kirito vio un poco mas pero la chica sentada en su tabla estornudo.

-Quien esta ahi!?- Cuestiono con voz temerosa

-Quien eres tu?- Le devolvio una voz masculina, la chica temblo

-D-di primero quien eres!- Dijo abrazando el pilar

-Estas a una altura muy peligrosa, deberia bajart- Pero fue interrumpido por ella

-N-no, no me movere, bajare sola- Dijo la dulce voz que parecia con mucho miedo

-Yo te bajare- Respondio el bajando de su tabla pero solo dio unos pasos cuando escucho un grito agudo.

Vio a una chica cayendo desde muy alto, por reflejos alzo los brazos y trato de ubicarse en el punto en donde ella caeria; y asi fue, ella cayo en sus brazos.

Sintio que alguien e aferraba a el como un iman cerro los ojos por unos sengundos y luego los abrio para ver a una chica de cabello naranja que cubria un poco su cara, con un vestido corto blanco, guantes blancos y botas marron con lazo.

Ella abrio los ojos lentamente viendo el rostro de Kirito, muy debilmente le sonrio y despues se desmayo ante ella.

-kirito-kun!- llamo una voz preocupada -que ha pasado?- Vio a la chica en sus brazos y le miro tranquilamente -tengo que llevarla a casa, volveremos ahora- Respondio y la chica asintio


End file.
